<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our House by desirayparker20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138490">Our House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desirayparker20/pseuds/desirayparker20'>desirayparker20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Knives, Lust, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desirayparker20/pseuds/desirayparker20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo makes new employees absolutely clear on who you are to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; You, Kylo Ren/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU/Modern Kylo Ren (Crime Boss/Drug Lord) x Plus Size Female Reader // (Written for a friend who knows who she is)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"People think I'm evil. I'm too rough, too harsh. I'm just firm and <em>disciplined</em>. And direct. You gotta be all those things to run a proper business, or else people will run over you--or worse, they'll twist your fuckin' words."</p><p>You walked into the dining room with an opened bottle of wine and a smile on your face. Sweet, doting, and kind--the opposite of your husband--you asked the new guys (and gal) if they'd like their glasses refilled. Three said "yes", two said "no thank you", and one was too young and kept his mouth shut. </p><p><em>"You're 19, aren't you?"</em> Kylo had asked him over an hour ago. </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, but I drink."</em>
</p><p>Kylo snatched his glass away anyway. <em>"Ginger ale for him, Babe."</em></p><p>As you walked away--your heels clicking against the floor, and ample flesh moving involuntarily--one of the fellas with an empty glass caught a glimpse at you. Lee was his name. Scrawny and fresh out of college. Oh, he didn't graduate--he dropped out.</p><p>Kylo saw his glimpse, though. And he saw the first three, too. He rose from the head of the table.</p><p>"Sometimes, I might say or do things that'll make you feel uncomfortable." He stopped behind Lee. "But it's always for your benefit."</p><p>Kylo whipped out his switchblade and put it to Lee's neck, making everyone gasp. You walked in with a tray of sandwiches and froze.</p><p>"Kylo!"</p><p>"Come here!" he commanded.</p><p>You slowly walked over and Kylo looked everyone in the eye. </p><p>"Who is she?" he asked them.</p><p>"Your--your wife, Sir," the young one answered. </p><p>"My <em>wife. </em>That's right. Beautiful, isn't she?" he asked.</p><p>The young people nodded and said "yes". </p><p>"Kylo, please..." you pleaded. You put the tray on the table and touched his shoulder, but he did not acknowledge your touch.</p><p>"Yeah, she's beautiful. She's <em>perfect</em>. And she's <em>mine</em>." Kylo pressed the blade against Lee's neck, careful not to wound him, however. "That means, you keep your hands <em>and</em> your fuckin' eyes to yourself unless you want to walk around with a fuckin' eye patch. Are we clear?"</p><p>"Yes, Sir!" everyone answered. </p><p>Kylo put his mouth close to Lee's ear. "We clear?"</p><p>"Yes, Sir," Lee strained. "I'm sorry, Sir."</p><p>Kylo released Lee's neck, put his blade in his pocket, and grabbed you by the hand. He dragged you to the kitchen.</p><p>"Kylo, that was very unnecessary!"</p><p>"Bend over on the counter," he demanded. </p><p>Your bottom lip fell. "Honey..."</p><p>Kylo pulled you in for a kiss. It was sloppy, hot, and passionate. Your knees weakened and you fell under his spell. </p><p>"You're my wife. You're my queen, my princess," he rambled. He grabbed a handful of your left ass cheek, making you moan. "And I want everybody to know."</p><p>You combed hanging strands of Kylo's hair back and stared into his eyes. Then, you turned around, sauntered to the counter, and bent over. Kylo grinned and stepped behind you. He lifted your dress, yanked your panties down, and smacked your ass--right cheek, left cheek, right. Then, he knelt behind you, pressed his lips against your juicy outer lips, and slipped his warm tongue into the slit. </p><p>"Mmm..." you whimpered, gripping the counter's edge. </p><p>He spread your lips apart and devoured every centimeter of your warm pussy, making you moan softly toward the backsplash tiles. </p><p>"Don't be quiet," he pulled away to say. "This is <em>our</em> house. I wanna <em>hear</em> you." He smacked your ass, and you threw your head back and groaned. </p><p>"Fuck!" you shouted.</p><p>"That's right, Princess..."<br/><br/>The dining room was noticeably quiet as Kylo licked, sucked, and slurped at your sweet center. When he was satisfied with how much you dripped for him, he stood up.</p><p>"Stay just like that," he said.</p><p>Within seconds, you felt the stretch between your thighs. "Oh, my g--..." you whimpered. </p><p>He lifted your upper body and held you against his chest--planting kisses on your shoulder as he fucked up into you slow. </p><p>"Shit," you whispered. You grabbed the edge of the counter, but he pressed you back down and pinned your wrists behind your back as he worked you open with slow, sensuous strokes. You moaned and whimpered; squealed and cursed.</p><p>"What's your name, Princess?" he asked.<br/><br/>"Y/F/N..." you whimpered, barely thinking. He knelt.</p><p>"What's your <em>full</em> name," he whispered in your ear.</p><p>"Y/F/N Ren..." you answered breathlessly. </p><p>Kylo hummed his approval and stood up straight again. Never letting go of your wrists, he dragged in and out of you at a slow pace. "This pussy is mine. This ass is mine, those tits are mine. Every inch of you is mine. Who do you belong to?" </p><p>"You, Kylo..."</p><p>"And I belong to you," he said warmly. "Every part of me is yours. My body, my heart, my soul..."</p><p>Suddenly, the stroke inside of you got deeper. Kylo buried himself completely inside of you, making you cry out. "Fuck!" </p><p>"Every <em>inch</em> of me is yours..."</p><p>He dragged out, stopping at his tip, then dove back in.</p><p>"Faster, please," you requested. </p><p>Kylo released your hands, grabbed your hips, and picked up his pace. The salacious sounds of his balls hitting your ass--his hips slapping against your flesh--it all echoed throughout the kitchen. Probably the entire first floor. You moaned and whimpered, he growled and grunted, and gave you everything he had. <br/><br/>"Yes, yes, yes!" you cried. "Fuck, yes, fuck!"<br/><br/>"That's fuckin' right. Take that dick, baby..." he mumbled. "Rub your clit."</p><p>As you reached down to rub your clit, Kylo moved inside of you and found the <em>right</em> spot. The head of his dick reached it, touched it, and rubbed it, and soon, your voice was bouncing from the counter beneath you and back into your face as you cursed through your explosive orgasm.</p><p>"That's right. Give me all of that cum, nasty girl," Kylo encouraged, still stroking your walls. He fucked you through the remnants of your orgasm. "You ready for me, Angel?"<br/><br/>"Yes, Baby. Give it to me," you said, bouncing back against his length, taking control. You looked over your shoulder and gritted your teeth. "Fill that pussy up. Fill it the fuck up."<br/><br/>Kylo smiled, held your right hip, and gripped the back of your neck as he pounded your sweet hole. You encouraged him with your infamous chorus of "yeses" and "fuck yeses", until finally, he let out a baritone groan, and transferred part of him into you--warm, sticky, and satisfying. His nectar mixed with yours and clung to your walls--like it knew exactly where it belonged. </p><p>He planted kisses on your neck and the two of you caught your breath. Then, Kylo pulled himself out and stuffed his dick back into his pants. The two of you washed your hands, and you bent down to grab your panties. </p><p>"Give them to me," he said. </p><p>You handed them over and he stuffed them in his pants pocket. "I'll take care of everything down here. Take you a shower and put on that red thing I like. We're not done."</p><p>Kylo gripped your ass and gave you another kiss. Then, he took long, effortless strides back into the dining room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>